Shrunken Classmates
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shrunken Classmates

Summary: Maisie, Roxy, Zack and the gang are all shrunk! It's up to them to get back to normal. What will happen?

**Chapter 1**

Zack looked around the class room in boredom. His eyes fell on Maisie who he had a crush on since Maisie and Roxy came to Horace Green. Maisie played guitar with him. He always got nervous when he talked to her. His palms would always get sweaty and his heart would start pounding and he would stutter on his words and end up doing something embarrassing. Freddie was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the table. Zack saw Summer walk over to Freddie.

"Freddie! Get your feet of the table and stop leaning back on your chair!" said Summer.

Freddie rolled his eyes and put his feet off the table and stopped leaning back on his chair. Summer turned around and Freddie mimicked Summer. Zack smirked and chuckled a bit. Maisie giggled at Freddie. Roxy laughed too.

Summer turned around and Freddie stopped and looked around like he was innocent and didn't do anything. Summer rolled her eyes and went to talk to Katie.

Zack smirked slightly. Soon enough, Freddie would do it again and Summer would tell him off. Summer was a teacher's pet. Zack knew Freddie had a crush on Roxy. Freddie knew Zack had a crush on Maisie.

Zack looked around again in boredom. The teacher had not come yet and it was nearly 8:30. Class started at 8:10. Summer looked bored. Zack guessed that she wanted to learn. He guessed Mr S was ill or either still asleep.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Summer.

"I don't know. Burn stuff." said Freddie. Summer looked at Freddie annoyed.

"We are not setting things on fire!" Summer said raising her voice.

"Dude. Calm down. It was just a suggestion" said Freddie.

Maisie leant back on her chair. She sighed.

"Maisie! No leaning back on your chair!" said Summer.

"Whatever." said Maisie and stopped leaning back on her chair. Zack chuckled. He liked her attitude. He liked her. He sighed. He just wished he had the courage to say something and ask her out. Maisie tapped her fingernails on her desk.

She sighed and rested her head on her palm. Roxy was talking to Aleesha. Maisie got up and stretched. She over to Zack. Zack's heart started pounding.

"Hey Zack." said Maisie

"H-Hi Maisie." said Zack.

"What's up?" asked Maisie

"Nothing much. Just bored." said Zack.

"Same." said Maisie.

Suddenly there was a flash.

Maisie fell to the ground.

Then everything went back.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shrunken Classmates

Summary: Maisie, Roxy, Zack and the gang are all shrunk! It's up to them to get back to normal. What will happen?

**Chapter 2**

Zack was the first to wake up. He groaned. Everything looked...bigger? He sat up and looked around once more.

"Maisie?" he said.

"what?" Maisie answered. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Guys..." said Freddy.

"What is it Freddy?" asked Summer.

"Everything looks bigger." he said.

"We've shrunk!" Zack realised.

"Aww. Not again!" Maisie and Roxy both said.

"Okay guys, don't panic!" said Summer.

"IT'S A PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" shouted Maisie which resulted a slap across the head from Roxy. Maisie glared at her younger twin.

"Stop being SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" shouted Roxy.

"Says you!" said Maisie.

"Okay. Guys, we need to find a way out of this. We need to get back to normal." said Zack.

"How we are going to do that?" asked Katie. The twins looked at each other then at the rest.

"We'll figure something out." said Roxy.

Zack nodded. He trusted Maisie and Roxy.

"we need slingshots!" said Maisie.

"Do they work?" asked Summer.

Maisie looked at Summer like she had asked the stupidest question in the whole universe- which she had. (And the universe is VERY VERY big)

"Of course they do! They worked on Joey and his friends." said Maisie. "They worked more on Joey though. He's dumb."

Roxy nodded. Then they heard giant footsteps.

"Oh, sweet toasties and waffles." said Maisie. "I like waffles"

Roxy facepalmed.

Someone walked into the room. It was a he. He had brown black hair with green eyes.

"LOOKIE HERE! It's Joey!" said Maisie.

Zack looked at him. It was crazy how tall he was. He bet he was still taller than him even though he was shrunk.

"JOEY!" shouted Maisie. Joey looked around.

"JOEY! DOWN HERE! UNDER THE TABLE!" shouted Zack. Even though he really didn't know Joey.

Joey looked under the table. He jumped back in surprise and banged his head on the other tables.

"Ow!" said Joey.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Maisie? Roxy? What happened?" asked Joey.

"We shrunk! That's what happened!" the twins said at the same time.

"How?" Joey asked.

"We don't know." said Zack.

"Who are you?" asked Joey.

All of the rest of gang introduced themselves.

"Joey? You in there" asked his friend Luke.

"I need to hide you." he said. He opened his mouth.

"I'm **NOT** getting in there!" said Freddy and Zack pointing to Joey's open wide mouth showing his teeth, tongue and the dangly thingy at the back of his mouth.

"Some of you hide in Joey's pockets and the rest of us will find a hiding place around the classroom." said Maisie. Everyone nodded.

Maisie, Zack were in one pocket and Roxy and Freddie were in the other pocket. Zack blushed slightly.

The rest of the found a hiding place around the classroom.

"Hey Joey. What are you doing in here?" asked his friend Luke.

"Just looking around." said Joey.

Luke nodded and went out. Joey fished Roxy, Maisie, Freddy and Zack out of his pockets. Everyone came out of hiding.

This was going to get crazy.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **

**KICK SOME ASS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Shrunken Classmates

Summary: Maisie, Roxy, Zack and the gang are all shrunk! It's up to them to get back to normal. What will happen?

**Chapter 3**

Joey had took them back to his apartment to figure out why they were shrunk. Maisie looked around. There was a knock on the door.

"Yo! Joey! You in there?" asked a voice.

"It's Luke. Probably with Ingrid. You guy hide!" said Joey.

The gang all hid. Maisie peeked out of her hiding place. She saw Luke and Ingrid. Zack went closer to her.

"Who are you looking at?" he asked.

"Sh!" said Maisie. Zack kept quiet. Ingrid looked around.

"Hey guys!" said Joey.

"If any of them grabs you, just bite them." said Maisie.

"Okay.." said Zack.

"Any of you want a drink?" asked Joey.

"Sure." said Luke.

"Sure." said Ingrid.

"Ya know when we turn normal, what are we going say to our parents?" asked Freddy.

"I haven't got a clue." said Maisie.

"Oh hi mom and dad, we were shrunk and we nearly escaped going into some dude's mouth!" said Freddy loudly. Ingrid looked around.

"FREDDY! SHUT UP!" shouted Summer.

"Do you guys hear voices?" asked Ingrid

"I don't know. I think I do." said Luke.

There was a knock on the door. Joey got up and answered it.

It was Megan, Whitney and Cat.

"Hey guys!" said Joey.

"Hey Joey." said Cat.

"Hi." said Megan

"Hey." said Whitney.

Joey got them a drink. They talked for a while. Zack sighed.

Maisie got up and got her slingshot. Joey had his back to the door of his room. Maisie put a marshmallow in to the slingshot cup and aimed at his head. She pulled it back and fired. It hit Joey in the head.

"Ow!" said Joey.

"BULLSEYE!" shouted Maisie. Joey turned around. Zack stood up and walked to Maisie.

Maisie waved. Joey grabbed a pillow and threw it at them.

Maisie and Zack dodged.

"MISSED! ALSO UNCALLED FOR!" shouted Maisie and Zack.

Maisie got her trident out and pointed at the sink. It exploded (somewhat) and the water hit Joey in the face and made him fall over. Zack blinked.

"Where did you get the trident from?" asked Zack after a five good minutes.

"Percy Jackson- DUH!" said Maisie.

Zack opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Who the heck was Percy Jackson? The sink repaired itself.

"Anyone else just see the sink repair itself?" asked Ingrid. The others nodded.

Joey got up completely **SOAKED. **He glared at Maisie. Then he saw Maisie holding a trident.

"Did you get that from Finnick?" asked Joey.

"Who's Finnick?" asked Freddy.

"Finnick from the books The Hunger Games." said Joey.

"Sorry dude. I don't read." said Freddy.

"Don't read? Or can't read?" said Summer.

"Oh shut up." said Freddy.

"Nope! I got it from Percy Jackson. Son of the sea god." said Maisie.

"Son of the sea god?" asked Freddy.

"Poseidon." said Maisie.

"Oh.." said Zack.

Zack loved her more. She was smart and pretty and crazy.

He sighed.

Little did Zack and rest know that this was going to get even crazier than it already was...

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review**


End file.
